1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fence for restricting babies or pets, especially to a retract gate.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Conventional fences are arranged vertically on the ground for restricting babies or pets so that the babies or pets may not cross a border and approach a dangerous area.
With the advance of technology, retract gates are provided. The conventional retract gate comprises an axial tube and a screen body, the screen body is a cloth, is connected with a surface of the axial tube, and is rolled on the surface of the axial tube. When a free end of the screen body is pulled, the axial tube can rotate and the screen body is unrolled from the axial tube. After that, the free end of the screen body is capable of hooking on a hook fixed on a wall or a fixed object and thereby the screen body is fixed.
To be more convenient, the axial tube comprises a third elastic element for pulling the screen body backward, so that the screen body can be rolled again automatically. Precisely, the third elastic element keeps forcing the axial tube to rotate backward, which causes the screen body to be rolled on the axial tube after the free end of the screen body is detached from the hook. Thus, a convenience of the conventional retract gate is improved.
However, because the conventional retract gate does not comprise additional secure mechanism, the screen body, even hooked on the hook, is still capable of being unrolled by an external force. Furthermore, when the babies or pets pull or push the screen body, the unrolled portion of the screen body becomes longer, which may cause the screen body to detach from the hook.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a retract gate to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.